Importance of Family
by lagrange
Summary: A series of ficlets and one-shots starring the Superfamily, mainly Steve and Tony. Ratings and characters vary.
1. Phone call

**Characters: **Tony and Steve  
**Rating: **K  
_Superhusbands._

* * *

Tony strummed his fingers against the cool, dark wood of his desk. The steady rhythm somewhat calmed him as his mind switched between picking up the phone and calling his boyfriend, or being a coward and huddling under a mountain of blankets. He had promised Natasha and Bruce he would, but his stomach as a bundle of nerves. An apology laced his lips as well as loving promises he would make to Steve _if_ he picked up the phone. He had gone off on the Captain when he barged into the lab, demanding Tony eat. Tony knew he had overreacted, but the combined weight of knowing Steve was right and lack of sleep sent him over the edge. Finally gathering courage, he pulled the phone from his pocket and dialed the number. A few rings later, Steve picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Steve, it's Tony," Of course the Captain wouldn't have remembered caller I.D.

Tony heard an intake of breath and then the releasing of it before, _"I wondered if you were ever going to call."_

"You know I can't stay away from you too long," The Iron Man heard the cheesy words as they came from his mouth, and silently berated himself. He heard snickering on the other line.

"_Still throwing a tantrum?"_ Steve asked with a timid, but playful voice. _"Don't roll your eyes."_

Tony looked at the phone after theeye roll, shocked that the Captain knew him so well. An eyebrow rose and he said, "You know, Rogers, I'm beginning to think you don't like when I pout." He earned another laugh and he felt the storm over his heart begin to clear. "I-I...I'm sorry, Steve. I am."

"_I know, Tony. I get it." _

"I miss you, babe."

"_I miss you too. I'll be home as soon as I can."_

They finished the conversation and Tony ran a rough hand through his mussed hair, _damn if it didn't love that man with everything inside of him._


	2. Like your father

**Characters: **Peter and Natasha.  
**Rating: **K  
**Peter's age:** 15

* * *

Peter gazed around his dad's lab, basking in the smell of his father and various chemicals. He ran a tentative finger over the tabletop and sat gingerly in one of the chairs. Tony spent a lot of time in here, but always, _always_, made time for Peter and his seemingly endless questions. He heard someone and jerked around.

"Peter?" Natasha asked. She smiled as he jumped, startled. "Hello, Peter."

He smiled at the familiar voice, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a smile. It was same voice that used to sing him to sleep with her Russian lullabies when his fathers were on a mission. "Hey, Aunt Nat."

The woman smiled even wider. She looked around the room, memories flooding into her mind. "Ah, Pete..." she sighed. "You are so much like your father, it's hardly funny."

"Yeah?" His lanky arms were crossed as he leaned over the desk towards one of his favorite people. When she nodded, he smile and said, "I'm glad. I want to make him proud. Both of them."

Natasha's expression softened as she took in the gawky fifteen-year-old. His mess of brown hair was tossed in ways that would make Tony Stark proud and went perfect with his black-rimmed glasses. "Peter, you know they're proud of you. We all are!" The redhead exclaimed, bringing the boy into a comforting hug.

"Thanks, Aunt Nat," Peter grinned again and hugged her, his long arms wrapping tight around her.

"C'mon, Steve's making your favorite tonight," She stood and brought the smiling boy with her as they made their way to the kitchen.


	3. Pancakes

**Characters: **Tony and Steve  
**Rating: **T  
_Superhusbands_

* * *

"Tony, why are we having pancakes at two in the morning?" The blonde man's blue eyes surveyed the man before him. The usual mess of Tony's hair was furthered by Steve's addiction to running his hands through it. He was bare chested, all broad shoulders and rough lines that was undoubtedly one of Steve's favorite parts of Tony. That and the way his hips dipped into a lean waist that held faint bruises from his fingers. He blushed at that and focused on what Tony was doing.

"I'm hungry. I want pancakes. I'm makin' pancakes." The bearded man sent Steve a look. "That alright with you, Cap?"

"Yes, but I thought pancakes were for breakfast?"

Tony snorted and added chocolate chips to the mixing bowl. "Says the man that ate an entire pizza at six in the morning." He smirked Steve's eye roll and said, "Hand me the sugar."

"Ask nicely," The blonde man's eyes lit with amusement as he grasped the bag of sugar tightly to him as if he were a football player refusing to make a pass.

Tony stopped stirring and put his hands on his hips, the soft blue of the apron he wore was soft against his fingers. "Steve. Hand me the sugar, _please_?"

Something flashed through Steve's eyes and he took a step back. "Nope," and with that he started running away.

The dark-haired man gawked after his boyfriend before throwing off the apron and jogging after him. Steve let out a loud laugh and dodged the arms that grabbed for him, moving around the long couch. They stopped and stared at each other, piercing blue meeting deep brown, before Tony ran after Steve again, tackling him to the ground and spilling the sugar all over the dark wood of the floor. The arc reactor in Tony's chest was warm and bright against Steve and he basked in the thought of his boyfriend being alive and well against him. A few moments before the bearded man's lips met his, Steve flipped them and held Tony down with his hips, grinding slightly at the angle he knew drove him crazy. The Captain's lips hovered over Tony's, brushing slightly when he frowned at the teasing.

"I want pancakes now." Steve leaned back and grinned widely at the Iron Man and the way his breathing was heavier than before. Tony leaned up, settling on his elbows before glaring at the smirking man before him. "Clean this mess up!" He called before standing. He walked back towards the kitchen to the sound of Steve laughing and the swishing of the broom.


	4. A normal night

**Characters: **Tony, Peter, and a small Steve part.  
**Rating: **K  
**Peter's age: **Six months.  
_Superhusbands._

* * *

Tony Stark's lean body lay strewn across the expansive couch, the glare of a muted infomercial the only light in the room. His mind was fuzzy for a moment before he felt a warm weight lying across his chest and stomach. _His son._

At only six months old, Peter Parker Rogers-Stark had a full head of dark hair that flipped at the ends and an appetite that could put Thor to shame. Tony pressed his baby to him gently, enjoying the feel of the sleeping infant's rising and lowering chest as he breathed. He thought back to the night he and Steve decided to adopt a baby.

"_I want a kid, Captain."_

"_...You do realize we're both men right?"_

"_No shit, Sherlock."_

"_I understand that reference! But I don't understand where you're going with this."_

"_Let's adopt."_

"_Adopt?"_

"_Adopt."_

"_Do you really want a baby, Tony?"_

"_As long as I have you, yes."_

"_Then we'll adopt."_

Little Peter stirred slightly when the dark-haired man moved into a sitting position, still cradling the baby in his arms. Tony made a soft 'shh' noise, comforting his son before standing up with the intent to put Peter in his nursery and go back to his husband. But he couldn't. The baby was just too damn cute, especially when his little mouth formed into a yawn.

Instead the Iron Man gingerly sat in the old rocker Steve insisted they buy. The pale blue and mint colors of the nursery brought a smile to Tony's face that he reserved for his family only: a smile of true happiness. Peter's name was painted on the wall above his crib in an elegant script by one of Tony's favorite robots. The name was surrounded by various pictures of the Avengers and animals, even including a couple of Agent Coulson.

The bearded man leaned into the chair and swayed gently, his son still held against him, and began to hum "Fade to Black." He was almost to the end when he heard a soft laughter and stopped rocking. After opening an eye, he saw Steve, clad in only pajama pants, with a large smile on his face as he stared at his family.

"What are you doing up?" The blonde man whispered as he crossed to his son and husband.

"He's so cute. I can't put him down." Which was partly the truth, but he wouldn't admit nightmares had been the original cause.

Steve nodded, accepting that answer because he knew Tony, knew him down to the core, but didn't press the subject. He scooped the sleeping Peter from the dark-haired man's arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead before lying him down in the crib Tony had specially built. The Captain turned to face his Tony, their eyes meeting and holding in a look of fierce love.

"Let's go to bed, Tony." Steve held out a long-fingered hand, a half-smile on his face. The Iron Man took it and sent one last look to his son before following his husband to bed.


	5. Midnight snack

**Characters:** Peter and Steve  
**Rating: **T (for language)  
**Peter's age:** 17

* * *

Peter rummaged through the fridge with quick and quiet movements. It was one o'clock in the morning and he prayed his fathers wouldn't wake up and catch him in the act of stuffing various foods in his mouth. He was starving after the mission he'd just returned from, his suit still gracing his body. There were bruises forming and his muscles ached, but all he could focus on was devouring everything in sight. Peter sat a jar of pickles, a liter of lemonade, and all the makings for a sandwich on the marble counter-top before grabbing the bread and a knife. When he turned around, there was someone staring at him from the doorway.

_Shit_, he thought as the blonde man walked towards him, arms folded.

"Uh, hi, Pop," Peter tried for his best smile.

"Peter, what are you doing this late?" Steve slid into a chair across from the mess his son had made. He rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for an answer, surveying the food before looking up at Peter.

"Well, see, I just returned from a mission, and I'm _starving_," He began, trying not to fumble over his words.

Steve cupped his son's face, rubbing his thumb over a bruise that had already formed on his cheek. "Be more careful, Pete. And clean this mess up before your dad wakes up. I refuse to defend you from World War Tony." The Captain yawned before snagging a pickle, munching on it as he walked out. Peter let out a deep sigh and began to work on his sandwich again, smiling at his retreating father.


	6. You're so dim

**Characters: **Steve and Tony with a slight appearance by Bruce.  
**Rating:** T  
_Superhusbands._

* * *

Steve walked with fluid steps towards his husband's work office. His hands were neatly in his pockets, his lips curved at the thought of surprising Tony. They hadn't seen much of each other lately, and Steve was determined to change that as best that he could. When he reached the space, it was eerily quiet and colder than it should be. His blue eyes searched frantically for any sign of Tony before he sat a dark head of hair lying on the floor.

"Tony!" Steve screamed, rushing over as his heart raced with fear. The arc reactor in Tony's chest was dim and becoming so as the seconds passed. He pulled the dark-haired man's body into his arms, shaking him gently as he screamed his name. Steve called out for JARVIS, for Pepper, for anyone as he frantically looked around for the spare reactor that Tony kept in his office.

The bone chilling reality that Tony might die set into Steve as he knocked over gadgets and various items in search of the one thing that could fix Tony. White hot tears began to form in his eyes, his fists clenching at the defeat of not finding that stupid thing which kept his husband alive.

Steve ran back over to Tony on numb legs, dropping down to clasp him in his arms again. "Please, no, Tony, you can't leave me." He rocked on his knees, hands deep in the other man's hair. After a moment he heard a loud gasp and the arc reactor in the middle of Tony's chest began to brighten against Steve's body. The Iron Man's deep brown eyes were wide as they looked up the blonde man, before his face split into a large grin. Steve's confusion turned to anger as Tony began to ramble on about how it had worked, the reactor had began to fix itself.

"You did this to yourself, Tony?" The blonde man kept his eyes down to the oil stained floor. The dark-haired man opened his mouth to speak before he looked at his husband and saw the devastating expression on his face. His voice broke slightly as he said, "Steve...I-I'm sorry."

"You can't just screw around with your life! You don't stop to think about how your actions will affect others," The Captain let go of his husband before standing up and shoving his hands into his pockets again, balling them against the material of his pants.

Tony stood and cupped Steve's face, pushing it up to look him in the eyes. "I do stop to think now, I really try. I was doing this," he gestured to his arc reactor, "For you. In case something happened on a mission and I didn't have a spare." His husband's face softened slightly and he accepted the kiss Tony gave him. After a moment, Steve wrapped arms around the brown eyed man's waist, pulling him further into the kiss.

"Hey, Tony, you remember that formula-" Bruce's voice turned quiet as he walked into the work space and witnessed a rather steamy kiss. "Oh shit, sorry, sorry," he turned away. "Can, uh, we talk?"

Steve's cheeks held a fierce blush as Tony laughed loudly. "Come in, Banner, we're finished." He patted The Captain's bottom gently before gesturing for Bruce to come back.


	7. The fallen apple

**Characters: **Steve and Tony.  
**Rating:** T for language and angst.  
**Peter's age: **Nine months. (He is mentioned, not exactly seen in the story)  
_Superhusbands._

* * *

"Tony, put the bottle down," The stressed voice of the Captain sounded behind him. He raised the glass to his lips again and took a fierce gulp in defiance. "I'm not kidding around, Stark." Steve walked over and yanked the bottle from in front in Tony and then reached for the glass. Tony met his eyes and glared, hoping through the haze of alcohol he could still execute an efficient bitch face.

"Leave me alone, Captain. I failed at saving those people today, I'm failing at this marriage, and I'll fail at being a father!" Tony's voice had increased in volume and he was now yelling at his husband, their faces only inches apart. Steve's body was rigid and still, but patient as he endured the wraith of a drunk, bitter Tony. A massive diversion captured the Avengers attention before a massive shootout at the local bank caused three people to die. Tony took it harder than the others. "My father wasn't there and I won't be for Peter," the dark-haired man slung his glass into the wall to his right.

After a few moments, Steve's arms came around Tony, pulling him into a strong hug. He fought against the affection at first, against the warm feelings of comfort. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve any of this happiness he felt. The Captain shushed and rocked the dark-haired man, murmuring soft words into his ear before guiding him over to the sofa. He laid down before pulling his husband on top of him, arms taking their place around him again.

Tony's voice broke as tears began to fall freely down his face and he continued his rant, "Something will happen. Or I'll get too caught up in my work and I'll become my dad. I can't do this, Steve. I can't fucking do this. What if I'm just like him?" The words began to blend together as he let out another sob. It took everything in Steve's willpower not to start crying himself, but he had to be strong for the Iron Man.

Silence developed around the couple except for the occasional sniffle from Tony. Steve took this as a time to begin talking, "Tony...I know that right now nothing I say will make a difference. You're intoxicated and sad. But just know that I mean it when I say you will be a better father than yours was. You already are. I've seen you with Peter, seen how you take the time for him. And me. You aren't failing at our marriage, Tony. You've made me the happiest man in the world. People will die because we can't always be the hero, but just the simple fact that we _tried_ makes the difference. So I need you to try for me, babe," Steve took his husband's tear-streaked, reddened face into his hands and stared into sobering brown eyes. "Please just _try_ to believe that the apple will fall far enough from the tree. _Try _to realize that drinking and having all the emotion build up until it almost destroys you isn't healthy."

When Tony's eyes began to water again and he gave a small nod that he understood, the blonde man pressed soft lips against the other's. A few seconds passed before the kiss was returned, high emotions of love and trust in each touch and sigh. No words could be said anymore that the feelings between them couldn't already. Tony vowed inwardly to stop holding it all in when Steve was more than willing to handle the burden. He vowed to become a better father than anyone had ever seen, aside from Steve of course. Tony smiled against Steve's lips before he pulled back, a smile playing around his own lips.

"What's so funny?"

"Just shut up and kiss me, Rogers," and he did.


	8. Story time

**Characters: **Steve and Peter.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Peter's age: **Four.

* * *

"Pop!" The tiny voice called from down the hallway. Steve stood with a grin, the material of his fleece pajama pants ruffling against the leather couch. On short legs clad in footy pajamas, Peter came running down the hallway, a book in his tiny hands. "Pop, story time!"

The Captain scooped up his wiggling son, tickling him a bit before securing him under his arm as he walked to his room. At four years old, Peter was in the advanced reading group of his preschool, much to his family's pride. Steve could chalk it up to genetics, but Peter was adopted, so it was just merely the right stroke of fate that he ended up in their home.

"C'mere, buddy," Steve patted to his lap after sitting in the rocker that had been there since Peter first came to live with them. When the little brown-haired boy scrambled on his lap, he took the book from the waiting hands and smiled down into the curious, deep brown eyes that reminded him of Tony.

He cleared his throat, for Peter's benefit of course, and began to read.

"In the great green room, there was a telephone." He looked at his soon whose toothy grin sent love throughout his body. The tradition was that Steve would start the story and Peter would throw in a few words, sometimes even a whole sentence. It was one of the most exciting aspects to parenthood, in Steve's opinion.

He began again, "An a red..."

"Balloon!"

"And a picture of a cow jumping over the..."

"Moon!"

"And there were three little bears sitting on..."

"Chairs!"

"And two little kittens and a pair of..."

"Mittens!" Peter's giggle filled the room.

They continued like this until the story was almost finished and the little boy's eyes began to droop and his voice turned from it's usual excited pitch to a softer, sleepier tone.

Steve finished as his son's head lay pliant on his chest, the long eyelashes draped on his cheek.

"Good night, stars. Good night, air. Good night, noises everywhere."

He gingerly stood, the boy lying asleep in his arms, and walked to the miniature bed that was in the shape of a rocket ship and littered with various figures and stuffed animals. Steve placed the boy on the bed, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before pulling the sheets up to his shoulder. The Captain turned the nightlight on before exciting the room with a final look to his son. The undeniable pride and love he felt in that moment was more than any war ever won or any outcome of a battle the Avengers ever fought. He chuckled softly and walked down to the room he shared with his husband, hoping that Tony had decided to come up for sleep.


	9. First Day of School

**Characters: **Steve, Tony, Peter, and Clint with mentions of the rest of the group.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Peter's age: **6  
_Superhusbands_

* * *

"What if he gets hurt and starts crying?"

"They have first aid kits, Tony."

"But what if he misses us?"

"He's only going to be gone four hours."

"That's a long time."

"Tony."

"Steve."

"Peter is going to be fine."

Tony sighed loudly, throwing his hands up with defeat. He knew that he was being ridiculous and was surprised at himself, but it was Peter's first day of kindergarten and he was probably more nervous that his son was.

As if on cue, Peter came running down the hall, his mop of brown hair flopping in different directions that always made Tony smile. He had a green backpack slung on his shoulders, a tribute to his 'Uncle Bruce'.

Steve knelt down until he was eye level with the young, eager face of his son. "Ready for your first day, Pete?"

"Yes, sir," A nod sent Peter's hair flopping again. He repositioned that backpack and ran over to Tony.

"Dad, are you coming with Pop and me?"

Tony looked down into bright brown eyes and found himself unable to keep the smile from forming on his lips. "Of course, champ. Wouldn't miss it for the world. Let me change and we'll go."

Steve sent Tony a look that spoke more than either of them could and picked up his son. "But first we gotta get you some breakfast." Peter giggled and squirmed, the lights on his sneakers shining with the movements.

"Look, Pop! So cool." The innocent wonder on Peter's face never ceased to swell Steve's heart.

"What would you like to eat, son?" Peter put a small finger to his chin and made a face.

"Eggs, please!" Steve grinned and nodded, grabbing the carton of eggs from the fridge and a pan.

"Scrambled, pal, or feeling a little daring today?"

"Surprise me, pop," the young brown haired boy giggled and took his sit at the kitchen isle.

With movements that came from practice, Steve had whipped up a wonderful cheese omelette for his son. As Peter munched on his breakfast, Steve smiled and walked to the bedroom he shared with his husband. He found Tony sitting on the bed, a picture frame in his hands.

"First time I held him, Cap, I fell in love." A six-month-old Peter was wrapped in a blue blanket and was staring up at Tony with large eyes. Steve was standing beside his husband, an arm slung protectively around the dark-haired man.

Steve cocked his head slightly and smiled. "He's going to kindergarten, Tony. Not going away forever."

"But he's growing up so fast. A few years and he'll be starting high school. Then college. Then a life and we'll be stuck in a retirement home, senile." The blonde man snorted and kissed his husband.

"Tony, shut up. You're over thinking, _as usual_." He kissed him again.

"Dad! Pop! I'm ready!" They grinned against each others lips and pulled back, Tony standing to his feet, now clad in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"He'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Tony."

_Later that day_

"And then Mrs. Mulligan told us that she has a cat. His name is Leo because he looks like a lion. Then my new friend Harry played with me and colored with me. He told me his dad is important and I told him my dads are too." Peter was talking a mile-a-minute, giving his family a recap of the day. Everyone was present, including Thor and Jane who were now living in an apartment a block over.

Peter was sitting in Steve's lap, his hands going wild as he gestured, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Slow down, Petey, or you'll end up talking yourself to death." Clint laughed at the boy's eye roll that was so classically Tony.

"So you were okay?"

"Yes, Dad, I was okay." Tony had to stop himself from sighing in relief.


	10. First Year

**Characters: **Tony and Steve.  
**Rating: **T  
_Superhusbands_

* * *

Steve's eyes fluttered open as soft kisses were pressed to his lips and neck. He sighed contently, his hand moving to his husbands hair, wrapping fingers around the messy locks.

"Tony," the blonde man breathed. He was met by the soft shhing from the dark haired man, whose hands an lips were occupied on various parts of his body.

Steve moaned slightly as Tony bit at his collarbone, promising a bruise by the late afternoon. Smooth, skilled hands were feather light as the ran over the muscles of the blonde man's body, every so often blunt nails would scratch. He moaned Tony's name before lips pressed to his again.

"G'morning, Captain."

Steve opened his eyes, pupils blown from lust and sleep, pushing the blue to a thin line.

"Morning."

Another kiss.

"You can sleep in some more. I have things to do."

The blonde man wrapped long arms around Tony's waist, pulling him closer.

"But you feel so nice and warm."

Tony chuckled and pressed a kiss to his husbands's temple. "I'll be back."

The Captain closed his eyes again and with reluctance, let the dark haired man go. He heard the familiar slap of bare feet on hard wood accompanied by the opening and closing of the creaky door. He thought of his husband, of the past year they shared as married, and of the months before then. His lids drifted lower and lower.

The next thing he realized Tony was kissing him awake again. "I'm going to start expecting that." his lips curved into a sleepy smile.

When he heard the clinking of dishes, he opened his eyes.

"Tony?" Steve asked before his attention turned to the lavish breakfast sitting on a tray in the middle of the bed.

"Happy Anniversary, Steve." Tony kissed his husband for the millionth time that day before handing him a cup of coffee.

"Happy Anniversary, Stark."


	11. Father's Day

**Characters: **Tony, Steve, Peter, Pepper.  
**Rating: **K  
**Peter's Age: **Four  
_Superhusbands_

* * *

"Jav'is, what time is it?" Peter's small hands clasped a chipped coffee mug with the American flag on it tightly before placing it on a tray. He then grasped the similar cup, though with a bear instead of a flag, placing it beside the other.

"10:43 in the morning, young sir," the voice responded and a woman chuckled.

A display of blueberry pancakes, bacon, and toast was on the tray as well as the two cups and a small vase with a spray of forget-me-nots.

Peter's brown eyes looked up at the blonde woman who had helped him put breakfast together bashfully, "Help me, Auntie Pep?"

"Of course, Pete," she smiled and ruffled his hair before taking the tray. "Lead the way!"

Short legs clad in fuzzy pajamas skipped and ran with excitement towards the room at the end of the hall, stopping at the door to wait for the woman. Peter knocked hesitantly, not wanting to wake his parents, but too impatient. He was too much like Tony in those ways. After a few moments he heard Steve's 'come in' and Peter's hands turn the nob, pushing open the door with the force of a hyper-active four year old. He allowed Pepper to walk into the room before he jumped atop his parent's large bed, bouncing as he moved up to cuddle in their arms.

"S'father's day!" He beamed up at his Pop and Dad, tiny teeth holding slight gaps. "Me and Pep made breakf'st!"

Pepper grinned and sat the tray at the end of the bed, excusing herself and shutting the door quietly behind her.

Tony pulled his son into his arms and held him there, the little boy calming down slightly as his father stroked the messy locks. Steve felt too many emotions at once as he took in the sight, but kept the spray of tears from leaving his eyes. He wrapped an arm around his husband and son, giving them both kisses on their heads.

"So, it's Father's Day, is it?" The blonde man eyed the coffee mug, one of the first gifts Tony ever gave him, and gingerly took it before handing Tony his cup. They sipped the warm liquid, their son nestled closely between them. After a moment the dark-haired man looked down and noticed Peter's eyes beginning to droop.

"Luff you, Daddy. Luff you, Papa." and with that he was asleep. Tony chuckled and tucked his son under the blanket before stealing a kiss from his husband.

"We should eat. It _does _look pretty good." Steve grinned and pulled the tray to sit on their laps.

"Happy Father's Day, Rogers."

"Happy Father's Day, babe."


	12. Why

**Characters: **Peter, Steve, Tony  
**Rating: **K  
**Peter's age: **10  
_Superhusbands_

* * *

"Why did you adopt me?" Peter asked as he placed the dried dishes into the cabinet. They had a routine down: Tony or Steve would cook, then the other would wash the dishes and Peter would dry.

Next to him, the blonde man's body seemed to freeze and he looked over at his son. "What?"

"Why did you and Dad decide to adopt me?" He glanced towards Tony whose eyes were unreadable. The question had been weighing on his mind recently. Peter was happy unbelievably so, and honestly couldn't imagine his life any different; however, he couldn't help but wonder what made _him_ special enough to be adopted by Captain America and Iron Man.

Steve began to move again, slowly rinsing the sink and his hands before taking the towel in Peter's hands to dry his own. He gestured for Peter to sit across from Tony before he took the vacant seat next to his husband. After a few moments of pregnant silence, Tony spoke. "Are you asking why we adopted you out of all the children we considered?"

When the brown haired boy nodded, the Captain sighed and took the hand of the man next to him.  
"You have to understand that we aren't ready to tell you the circumstances as to how we found you, but I guess you do have the right to know why," Tony began, absentmindedly rubbing the stubble on his face with his free hand.

"You were beautiful. So small, fragile, and the moment I held you...everything clicked into place. A part of me felt horrible, because, well of _what happened to your mother_," Steve's voice grew quieter a moment before he exhaled and started again, sharing a brief glance with Tony. "You hardly cried despite everything, but I suppose you wouldn't understand everything at only four months." He smiled slightly, remember how good of a baby Peter was, how good of a son that he is.

It was Tony's turn to speak and smile at his son, "See, we decided that we didn't exactly care what age the kid was. We interviews surrogates, but it felt unfair that only one would be biological, so we opted out.  
"An agency had a few babies and a few older kids they thought we could handle, but all of that changed when we met you. It was like you were made to be adopted by us." The dark haired man's grin widened and he reached across the table to take Peter's hand. "Petey, I hate to say it, but you're stuck with us."

The brown haired boy looked at his fathers before nodding as a smile split his face, causing dimples to appear. "That's okay with me. I think you'd end up killing Pop if I wasn't around anyways."

Steve groaned and rolled his eyes in a mock display of annoyance. "You two are too much alike."


End file.
